This invention relates to recreational equipment and, more particularly, to improvements in tether ball apparatus.
Various forms of tether ball apparatus are well known in the art. A tether ball designed for kicking requires a strong anchor because of the violence of the force imparted to the ball. A rotatable tether support has been employed in the past to minimize torsional resistance and prevent winding of the tether around the support, and to increase the range of movement of the ball. One prior art system employs a tether comprising a nonelastic portion and an elastic portion to return the ball and absorb shock.